The present invention relates to electronic devices with sensors which have the functions of sensing temperature and barometric pressure and displaying data on them.
Recently, electronic wrist watches having various functions have been developed. For example, electronic wrist watches with a temperature sensor (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,236), an electronic wrist watch with a pressure sensor to measure a height and a water depth where the wrist watch is placed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,716), a wrist watch with a pulse sensor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,639) and a wrist watch with a sensor to measure the number of paces (U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,469).
An electronic device with different sensor functions is convenient since the user can know a plurality of data items and the manufacture of such devices is desired. However, since sensors equal in number to the required types of sensor functions are required in this case, the device with such sensors would be large-sized and increase in power consumption. If some of the sensors which are not required are provided, they are useless or cannot be used effectively.